


Disobedience

by minasnape



Series: Harry Potter Character Oneshots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, F/M, Hogwarts, Office Blow Jobs, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Severus Snape Lives, Smut, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minasnape/pseuds/minasnape
Summary: Simone has been sleeping with the infamous Hogwarts Potions professor for weeks now. It didn't take much to seduce him, but now she's having trouble getting him to meet her demands. She devises a plan to get exactly what she wants from him.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s), Slytherin Students/Severus Snape
Series: Harry Potter Character Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169876
Kudos: 15





	Disobedience

Simone drifted from her usual seat in the back of the room, determined to sit directly in front of the potions master. He lifted his dark eyes from the papers he was marking just long enough to throw a confused glance in her direction before quickly averting his gaze. To his students' surprise, Severus Snape was blushing as they entered the room. _Serves him right._ The cold air of the room only turned her on more as she sat with her legs spread wide enough for him to see that she was bare underneath her skirt. The result was one very flustered potions professor. Severus had no idea what would possess the girl to expose herself to him in the middle of class. Simone smirked at him, taking notice of the way he gripped the sides of his desk and clenched his teeth.

A month ago she would have never pulled such a risky scheme. However, last night left her with no choice. Severus made it known that he could no longer fulfill her 'twisted fantasies' in his classroom. He insisted it was inappropriate and that they should move their nightly activities to his chambers. Simone had other ideas. As much as she loved the warmth of his bed, there was something special about being fucked by her professor with her stomach pressed into his cold oak desk. Seconds turned into minutes as she stared at her textbook, imagining all of the ways she wanted him to ravage her body. She lowered her mental walls in hopes of him taking a peek at her thoughts. The way he occasionally adjusted himself in his seat confirmed her suspicions. It was enough to make her dripping wet, her arousal forming a small pool on the floor. Soon she couldn't take it anymore. She pushed a single finger into her pussy, drawing a low grunt from Severus's lips. He covered it up by clearing his throat.

"Class is dismissed. Two pieces of parchment on Draught of Living Death due tomorrow." He attempted to mask his discomfort with his normal stoic expression, but Simone saw right through it as students filed out of the room. She swore she could hear the fabric of his trousers stretching around his bulge as his onyx eyes penetrated her seemingly innocent ones. It was clear in that moment that he was overtaken by lust. There was something else as well. _Rage?_

As the last student ventured out into the halls, he finally rose from his desk.

"Muffliato."

He strode over to her desk without another word. The click of the locks alerted her that he had cast another charm without his wand. Feigning innocence, she gestured to the door.

"Something you need to tell me, professor?"

She whimpered at the sudden contact of his cold, calloused hands around her throat. The fingers on his other hand inched their way to her core in a painfully slow manner. She squirmed underneath them, attempting to create some friction between the two of them, but ultimately failed. He swiftly retracted his hands, allowing the cold air of the room to envelope her once again.

"You thought it would be that easy, whore? I specifically told you that these sorts of activities were forbidden in my classroom. Did you think you could get away with disobeying me so easily?" She could only manage to shake her head. She knew the tone of his voice should terrify her, it would were she anyone else, but it only turned her on more. He continued, "parading around the castle like a common slut. Have you forgotten who you belong to?" With a wave of his wand her robes vanished, fully exposing her to him.

"No, sir." She finally uttered. This brought a sinister smirk to the professor's lips. He paused before leaning over and spitting on her chest. He seemed content with the little trail of saliva it left between her breasts.

"Good girl. You finally learned to use your words. Now get on your knees for me and show me what a good little whore you are. My whore."

"Yes, sir." She dropped to her knees swiftly. She had been yearning to serve him in his classroom once again. She watched intently as he unbuckled his belt. The familiar clanking of the metal rang in her ears and brought a tingling sensation to her pussy.

The sight of his pink head glistening with precum was nearly enough to bring tears to her eyes. She would not admit it, but the handsome man held more power over her than he knew. She wasted no time taking his length into her throat once his cock was freed from its restraints.

"Eager, are we?" he muttered under his breath. In an attempt to regain control of the situation, he brought his hands to the sides of her head, pumping his cock in and out of her throat. Fortunately they had done it so many times that she only choked on the first three strokes. After a few minutes had passed, he threw back his head and allowed a loud moan to escape his lips. She took this as her cue to move forward on his cock until the tip of her nose pressed against its base. It was enough to send him over the edge, shooting hot ropes of cum down her throat. "Such a good girl, Simone" he whispered.

He pondered for a moment before speaking up again. "Since you have found your manners, I will give you the pleasure of choosing your punishment. Now what do you say?"

"Th-Thank you sir"

"Good girl. Now, would you rather sit there and watch me stroke my cock, or shall I give you the spanking you so greatly deserve?"

"Please spank me sir," she whined.

"I thought so." He snapped his fingers, ordering her to stand. He hooked his fingers around the backs of her thighs and carried her over to his desk chair, placing her in his lap.

She began to grow impatient.

"Please touch me professor, I swear I'll be a good little slut for you."

"How pathetic, you're so needy for my touch that you'd bring yourself to beg?"

"Please," she whined once again, tears trailing down her cheeks. The sight of her unraveling before him was enough to make his cock twitch. He picked her up and bent her over his lap before massaging her smooth ass. He summoned his belt from across the room and quickly brought it down on her cheek with a loud smack. The heat of the leather kissing her soft flesh vibrated throughout her body. The feeling was enough to make her even wetter. She winced as the next blow came even harder. She knew she had to count if she ever wanted to beautiful torture to stop. As much as she loved the sensation, she needed his cock to penetrate her.

"Eigh-Eighteen. Thank you, professor." She winced as he teased her. He ran his hands over the welts he had made, making sure to lightly brush his palm over her core every once and a while. It took every bit of strength in her not to grind against his hand, but she knew that was not the way to get what she wanted from Severus Snape. He owned her, and he knew it. Every bit of pleasure she experienced only because he allowed her to. Droplets of sweat had begun to form on his forehead. His trousers had grown much tighter and he was beginning to feel restless. He picked her up and placed her in his lap again. She instinctively jumped a bit when her raw skin made contact with the rough fabric of his trousers again. Severus hooked his pointer finger under her chin and forced her to look up at him. Tear streaks stained her face.

"Are you okay, love?" She nodded quickly in response, gripping his collar to take in his scent. "You've been such a good girl for me. I'm gonna make you feel so good, darling." He placed a kiss on her forehead. Relief washed over her as she realized she would be rewarded for her efforts that day. He turned her around once more so that her back was pressed against his chest. He brought his hand down to plunge two fingers deep into her pussy, curling them upward to rub her g-spot. This drew a loud moan from her.

"Please keep going professor! It feels so good," she hummed in his ear. He brought his other hand up to massage one of her breasts as he penetrated her and rubbed circles into her swollen clit with the other. He soon felt her walls begin to clench around him. "I think I'm gonna-"

"It's okay love, let it go," he cut her off. He allowed the pressure to build up before removing his hand and letting her juices flow onto his lap while he continued to rub circles into her clit. She screamed as pleasure took over her, reducing her vision to a foggy daze. Once she came down from her high, he stopped rubbing and picked her up and onto his desk. Severus rubbed the head of his cock against her wet slit before pushing the length of it in with one long stroke. They groaned in unison before he began to pick up the pace. Each slap of his balls against her clit brought them closer to ecstasy.

She noticed his strokes becoming less calculated and took the opportunity to request something she hadn't before. "Please professor," she whimpered, "please fill me with your cum." That was enough to send him over the edge. With a few more strokes they both reached their end. Her screams mixed with one loud grunt from him, and he finally shot his hot seed into her.

For a few seconds, a stillness took over the room. Nothing could be heard but their staggered breathing as they both came down from their high. Severus finally removed his cock to watch his warm cum drip out from her throbbing pussy and onto the desk. The sight of that, combined with the welts covering her bruised ass were enough to make him ready for round two. He lifted her up and carefully sat her down on the desk again. "How are you feeling my love?," he asked. The sight of the breathless, flustered woman before him was enough to drive him mad.

"Never better," she murmured.


End file.
